


万人迷

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	万人迷

这世界上再也没有人像尹柯一样为了逃脱父母以爱之名打造的牢笼把自己变成一个万人迷。

————————————————————————————————

“尹柯，你这么一说，我倒也没有那么难过了哎。”焦耳盘了盘他的小肚子，冲着斜前方的尹柯笑得见牙不见眼的。

“不难过了就好，写作业吧。”尹柯微笑着露出两个小酒窝，转头默默带上了耳机。

……

“尹柯学长，我……”面前的女生从未抬起过头，尹柯压根就不知道她是谁。

“信我就收下了，毕竟是你一片心意，但是学校不允许……对不起了。”

“没，没关系的，尹柯学长能收下我就很开心了。”女生扭头跑掉了，尹柯把情书放在书包最外面的一层，转身回了教室。

……

“尹柯！”

“尹柯。”

“尹柯……”

在长郡这个学校里尹柯一直都是一个温柔的存在，宛若春风拂面的男孩子是青春里最美好的点缀，然而男孩心里却有着自己另外的打算。他是同学心中的好班长，老师眼里的乖孩子，但是在父母那里却不是那么完美。

尹柯不明白为什么自己的父母永远不知道满足，成绩出众、性格乖巧、多才多艺也无法填补父母的欲望。望子成龙，难道温顺地趴在笼子里的会是世人心目中的龙吗？尹柯虽然想不清楚如何变成一条龙，但他隐约地知道若要再进一步地长大，摆脱桎梏是唯一的选择。若要等着父母某一天的幡然悔悟，那怕是太晚了些。

尹柯既是英语课代表也是班长，理所应当，他有一本全班的花名册。然而没有人会知道，除了记录作业的上交情况，尹柯还用它记录了一些别的东西。

班小松、焦耳、栗梓、沙婉他们是红色的对勾，陆通、小皮球是蓝色的三角，邬童是黑色的半对，全班的学生都被尹柯用奇怪的符号标记起来，连学校老师的名字都一一出现在花名册的背面，也用这些符号标记了出来。

这是尹柯的计划，虽然在他心中还没有成型的步骤，但是他需要准备一下，即便是最后无法以和平的方式与父母摊牌。但当你认识的一个懂事聪明的学生有一天失控爆发，那么面对他气急败坏的父母，你的心又偏向于哪一方呢？同学的议论、老师的劝解都是尹柯反抗的最好道具，别人施加的压力会迫使父母冷静下来，重新审视彼此之间的亲子关系吗？尹柯不能确定，也许有人能直面戳破父母的「以爱之名」会更好。

尹柯在邬童的名字上狠狠地圈了几圈。

都说棒球界，投捕是一对夫妇，然而曾经身为自己投手的邬童真的能明白自己的心思吗？他连现在自己身处何种境地都不知晓，但尹柯很快就冷静下来。邬童中二且性子直，说白了简直就是野蛮，如果他的正义感得不到满足，那么他就会很生气，这简直就是最佳人选。他也该生气的，自家捕手在比赛前被父母揪去参加什么国外面试，搞得他输了比赛。想到邬童转学时，气鼓鼓的脸，尹柯越想越合适，连带着邬童的白眼都没那么惹人厌恶了。

这是重要的一环。

一切都准备就绪了，尹柯在等，等自己的一次爆发。单纯的委屈或者争吵会让自己后劲不足，尹柯需要一次真正的愤怒来为自己积蓄勇气。

————————————————————————————————————

尹柯依旧过着学校和家两点一线的生活，有时候尹柯甚至觉得自己会为了那一次爆发等上几年甚至十几年。尹柯的计划没有成熟，变化却接踵而至，比如陶西由体育老师变成了自己的班主任、班小松又一次成立了棒球队、邬童开始不在意别人的目光专心致志地找起了自己的麻烦、班上又来了一个转学生……

也许最大的变数还是那个转学生，尹柯在课桌前坐的端正，后面是那个少年灼灼的目光，烧的人后背发烫。

尽管他已经转学一周了，可他和班里同学的关系还不比上当时黑脸的邬童来的融洽。焦耳说他的校外背景肯定很复杂，因为他不止一次看见转学生被好几个西装革履的人簇拥着，就好像黑社会一样；栗梓说他肯定很孤独，因为她不止一次看见转学生看着尹柯的位子发呆，大概是想交朋友吧；沙婉说他肯定很优秀，因为才一周转学生就已经适应了学校生活，成绩逼得沙婉都不得不努力一把了……

转学生在班里依旧是神秘且低调的存在，相对于同学对薛铁的无视和冷漠，大家对于转学生的态度更像是疏远或是崇敬。

尹柯听着转学生这周第五次拒绝班小松拉拢他去棒球队的请求，背对着二人，在花名册上用圆珠笔将转学生的名字用三角形框了起来。

罗渽民。

尹柯不是不想争取，但他实在不像班小松那样好搞定的模样。看起来阳光男孩的样子，却是整天也不怎么笑，不是邬童的冷漠，也不是陆通的高傲，那种漠然让尹柯自第一眼起就放弃了给他打红勾的想法。

也许这位转学生老老实实地呆着会比较好，尹柯收起了花名册，用眼神示意了一下班小松。班小松一脸可惜地回了位子。

—————————————————————————————————————

“尹柯啊，这个，这个什么民啊。”陶西坐在办公室里没个正形，白老师伸腿踹了他的椅子一下，陶西也没有起身的想法，放任着自己随波逐流，滑出去半米远。

尹柯只好追过去，“罗渽民同学。”

“对！就是他！安主任说他好像不怎么合群啊……”陶西提起安主任就头疼，啥都管，完了还啥都让自己管。

“每个人有每个人的性格，罗同学可能更喜欢独处吧。”尹柯回答得滴水不漏，陶西赞同地点了点头。

“尹柯那你作为班长，我的意思是说，嗯，那个……”

“我知道了，我会多跟他沟通的。”

“不愧是我的班长！棒！好，没问题了！小白帮我接果果放学！”陶西两脚一蹬，以一条优美的直线回到了自己的桌子前继续躺尸。

还剩一节自习课，尹柯坐在自己座位上思索着如何开口，无意间一转头，正对上罗渽民炽热的目光。想着班小松屡屡受挫的样儿，尹柯微微一笑，难道喜欢自己这种类型的吗？尹柯也没有避讳，对着罗渽民展现了一个大方又甜美的微笑，反倒是罗渽民看了自己一眼，复又低下头去。

不喜欢吗？万人迷小柯第一次遇到了油盐不进的敌手。

“罗同学，你刚来不久，我带你在学校里转转吧。”尹柯看了一眼在上面值日的沙婉，转头对罗渽民说道。

“上课时间吗？”

“没事，这是得到了陶老师的特批的。”尹柯大大方方地站起来，走到沙婉身边说了几句，然后无视了班小松羡慕的目光和邬童严肃的审视，拉着罗渽民从后门逃出了六班。

说是转学校，那么大点儿地，走了一个星期，难道还会不认识吗？尹柯腹诽着陶西的烂计划，脸上却还带着得体的微笑，罗渽民跟他身边默默地走着。

长的好看，散步也像是画报啊。颜控小柯对转学生自带的视觉冲击还是比较满意的。

“罗同学……”

“叫我渽民就好了。”

尹柯愣了一下，接着笑出两个小酒窝，“渽民啊，你不喜欢我们这个班吗？”

“为什么这么说？”

“嗯，感觉你好像不太愿意和我们一起玩呢。”

“每个人有每个人的性格，哪怕是班长的你，不也只有几个挚友吗？”罗渽民停下脚步，扭头直视着尹柯的脸。

挚友……嗯……

“渽民好像不是主动出击的人呢，那你想跟班里的谁成为朋友呢，我也许能帮上忙，陶老师和安主任都担心你融入不到集体里去。”尹柯揪了揪耳垂，一副为难的样子。

罗渽民没有说话，继续着他逛校园的脚步，尹柯渡着步子在后面慢慢跟着。

“不需要主动出击了……”

尹柯看着罗渽民回教室的背影怀疑自己是不是出现了幻听。

——————————————————————————————————

“班小松，你有没有觉得最近那个转学生跟尹柯走的特别近吗？”焦耳看着并肩出去的两个男孩子，拍了拍前面疯狂补作业的班小松。

“懂什么？这叫深入敌方，棒球队正缺人呢，别打扰我补作业。“班小松不以为意。

邬童面色凝重地看着尹柯和罗渽民逐渐远去的背影。

……

“咱俩以前真的不认识吗？”尹柯端着杯子接水，罗渽民帮他拿着杯盖，等着尹柯递过来的时候再拧上。

“为什么这么问？”罗渽民顺手把自己的杯子也递过去。

“总觉得你很熟悉我，说不上来的感觉。“尹柯接完水，都递了过去，转身去了洗手间。

罗渽民拎着两个杯子站在窗户边等他。不认识吗？罗渽民笑了笑，眼前又浮现出圆圆的小包子脸，像个瓷娃娃似的，脸上还带俩小坑的小男孩。

“傻笑什么，回教室了。”尹柯一出来就看见罗渽民靠着窗户笑得灿烂，尹柯以为他在看操场上的女生，连自己醋溜溜的语气都没注意，催着他往回走。

“好。”

———————————————————————————————————

这一天还是到来了。

尹柯说不上是因为邬童对自己的误解和挑衅还是因为父母的无理辩三分，或者说是尹柯终于等到愤怒爆发的时刻的兴奋。妈妈因为生气而狰狞的面容在尹柯的眼前已经看不清了，他分不清是头昏还是泪水模糊了自己的视线，尹柯抓了抓自己的书包带，恼怒地辩驳了几句，只换来面前女人更加滔天的怒火。

尹柯夺门而出，身后尖锐嘈杂的呼喊湮没在耳边呼啸的风声里。

愤怒带来的勇气和自由是一时的，尹柯希望可以将它们延长下去，但这需要他平静下来，按计划进行。

走在灯火通明的街市里，尹柯只感觉到了孤独，这么十几年来，真正知晓他心意的又有几个。尹柯在夜色越走越冷静却又越走越愤怒，过去的种种细节像走马灯一样放映在他的脑海里，仔细想想能触动他的，除了早已消失的自由，竟寥寥无几。

尹柯想让自己的父母后悔，想让他们一辈子想起今天晚上都会沉思过去。

这很不孝顺，也许不该这样，尹柯这么想着。

但也只是一瞬，带着凉意的晚风吹散了他最后一丝顾虑，为人父母为人子女，说白了到最后都是互相亏欠的。我这一辈子就闹这么一次，就一次，尹柯对自己说道。

他沿着小路走到了中加附近，这是他曾经梦想的地方，也是和别人许诺过的地方，但夜色里的它显得那么的空旷和黑暗，让尹柯心里发虚。

口袋里的手机一直在震动，尹柯没有选择挂断，反而是看着它继续响下去，直到无人接听后自己停下。手机的电耗得很快，尤其是在妈妈一直打电话的情况下，尹柯握着手机蹲在中加校园里的一颗柳树下想着自己的手机能撑到几时，爸妈肯定会给班主任打电话，再撑一会儿也许可以接到陶西的，再闹大点，说不定还会接到邬童的。

手机的屏幕又亮了起来，这次不是妈妈的，是转学生的。

尹柯看着手机屏幕上罗渽民这三个字，犹豫了一会儿，最终还是接了起来。

“你不在家里？”

语气平静，略带着点疑问。尹柯判断他还不知道自己离家出走这件事。

“那个，我看见你的房间里没开灯，你这个时候不应该是在房间里学习的吗？怎么身体不舒服？”对面的人没听见自己的回应，自顾自地解释道。

“我离家出走了。”尹柯平静得仿佛在说今天晚上的晚餐一样，而电话那头的罗渽民却没了声音。

“你在哪儿？”尹柯挂断了电话。

手指刚离开屏幕不到三秒，紧接着罗渽民的电话又打了过来。

“小柯，别挂电话。我……我不会跟任何人说你的位置，你，你能不能告诉我你在哪儿，我去接你。现在已经很晚了……”

“我能信你吗？”

“能，信我吧，我保证只有我去接你。”尹柯还是第一次听见罗渽民这样的声音，焦急中带着点哀求，惊惧里夹杂着无助。

尹柯在电话里指了一条路给罗渽民，一条除了尹柯没有人再知道的小路，避开了市区里和学校中所有的监控镜头。

当罗渽民气喘吁吁地出现在尹柯面前的时候，距离挂掉电话已经过去了半个小时。罗渽民借着月光，看清了蹲在树下的尹柯。白净的小脸上一道道泪痕，眼睛通红地坐在那儿，像只掉进陷阱的小兔子。罗渽民轻手轻脚地走过去，和他并排蹲在树下。

“冷不冷？”罗渽民出来的急，没有带外套，身上也只有一件短袖，他只好用手掌搓着尹柯露在外面的微凉的肌肤，想要帮他捂热。

尹柯蹲在那里看着他，摇了摇头。

“怎么了？”罗渽民看他乖巧地把已经冻得冰凉的十个手指尖儿放进自己手心里，惊觉他好像是在撒娇。

“我现在是不是特别丢人，特别丑啊。”

“没有，小柯在我心里一直都是最漂亮的。”罗渽民揉着他的手指尖儿，温柔地笑着。

“一直？你以前果然是认识我的吧。”

罗渽民看他歪着头盯着自己，学霸就是学霸，这种情况下阅读理解也是满分。

“是啊，可是小柯不记得了，小柯小时候还说过要给我当小新娘的。”罗渽民说的云淡风轻，尹柯憋得脸通红，“小柯长大了就不想认账，不想给我当新娘了是不是？”

“可……可我是男的啊，我说我给你当新娘的时候，你咋不拦着我？”

“拦了啊，可小柯一听说不能当我的新娘，哭得特别可怜呢。”罗渽民想起小时候哭唧唧的小肉包子拉着自己的衣角说就要当新娘的模样，心里就会泛起一阵阵暖意。

尹柯看着罗渽民回想过去的花痴样，恨不得挖个洞把他埋进去，毁尸灭迹算了。

“为什么跑出来啊？”罗渽民把话题引回了正轨。

“爸妈不许我打棒球，嫌我考的不好，还不许我当你的新娘。”尹柯真的假的乱说一通，眼泪困在眼眶里打转，罗渽民又心疼又好笑，抬手给他把眼泪都抹掉。

“知不知道这样很危险？”罗渽民想板起脸来教训尹柯，可看着尹柯的兔子眼睛，语气又不自觉的软了下来。

“我不，我就要打棒球，就要给你当新娘…唔…”尹柯睁大了眼睛，看着突然靠近的罗渽民。

明知道新娘的话是假的，可罗渽民就是忍不了。自己心心念念近十年的人就这么坐在月光下，拉着自己的手，红着眼眶说要给自己当新娘，哭红的兔子眼和十年前揪着衣角的模样完完全全的重合。罗渽民甚至觉得今天的自己和小柯仿佛真的是因为父母的原因而私奔出来的鸳鸯。

罗渽民简直算是毫无技术含量地咬了过去，尹柯嘴唇被他压得痛得紧，刚想张嘴出声儿，就被罗渽民抓住机会，顺着张开的缝隙舔了进去。本来就稀薄的空气，因为罗渽民的入侵更加所剩无几，尹柯被他又舔又吻的，眼泪又控制不住地往下掉。

“怎么又哭了？”罗渽民松开了自己的小兔子，温柔地耳鬓厮磨着。

“坏蛋，快要憋死我了。”尹柯哭的抽抽噎噎，快要打起哭嗝来了。

“乖，下次不会了。”

“渽民……”

“我在……”

尹柯沉默了一会儿，突然抬起头望进罗渽民的眼睛里。

“我们那个吧！”

“哪个？”罗渽民隐隐约约觉得是自己想的那样，又觉得不是那么简单。面前的小兔子似乎是用尽了所有的勇气说出了刚才的那句话，现在被自己这么一问，又低着头揪起了树下的草叶子。

“就是接吻之后的事。”尹柯嘟囔着吐出了一句话，罗渽民的眸色一下子深了下去。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”罗渽民收起了笑容，小兔子又受到了惊吓似的一缩，不再言语了。

“你是想让你爸妈后悔，想放纵自己一次？你早就打算好了，如果今天来的人不是我是邬童或者班小松，你也会这么说对吗？”罗渽民低沉的声线包含不住他的怒火，他一次就猜出了尹柯原本的想法，尹柯听出了罗渽民言语里的质问，飞快地摇了摇头。

尹柯偷偷地把不知道何时拿出来的手指尖儿又塞回了罗渽民的手心里，然而这一次，罗渽民并没有握住它们。

“我是想让父母后悔，想放纵自己。我甚至没打算接任何人的电话，如果来的人不是你，也许我不会多此一问。”尹柯吸了吸鼻子，默默地把手指抽了回来，罗渽民却又伸手握住了它们。

“想好了？”

尹柯好像没听明白似的，红着鼻尖儿坐在那里。

“想好了？不后悔？”

尹柯点了一下下巴，动作快得可爱。

“那好吧，过来，亲我。”罗渽民拉着他的手，一把将他拽进怀里，低头看尹柯懵懵懂懂的样子，暗自觉得好笑。

尹柯得了命令，乖乖地趴过去，凑近了罗渽民的脸，仔细端详了半天，才磨磨唧唧地嘟着嘴巴去找罗渽民的唇瓣。罗渽民躲开他粉嘟嘟的嘴巴，笑着掐了掐尹柯的脸蛋，“小柯怎么那么可爱啊？”

“屁话好多哦你，亲不亲啊！”

“亲！”罗渽民揽过尹柯的肩膀，毫不犹豫地吻了上去。粉粉的唇瓣带着凉意，像是初秋夜里最好的甜品，肉乎乎的小唇珠被挤在两人中间，罗渽民几乎被那个小东西吸引去了全部的注意力，又啃又咬，尹柯不自觉地抿住嘴，生怕自己的嘴唇被罗渽民直接吞进去。

“乖，坐过来，裤子脱掉，”罗渽民扫出一块干净的地方，然后倚着树坐下去。尹柯被他拉过去，坐在他怀里，“这样不会弄脏小柯的衣服。”

尹柯坐在罗渽民大腿上，臀部上被硬物抵着的触感尤其明显，尹柯悄悄地护着屁股半蹲着马步，仿佛罗渽民的家伙会烫伤自己一样。不过这样也方便了罗渽民的动作，他腾出一只手解开了尹柯运动裤的绳子，一把把灰色的裤子扒了下来，一瞬间冒出的圆润白皙的犹如水蜜桃一样的臀瓣简直要晃花了罗渽民的眼睛。曾经无数次幻想的深埋在校服里也掩盖不了优美曲线的小柯的屁股就这么暴露在罗渽民的眼前，要不是担心破坏在小柯心中的形象，罗渽民简直要伸手摸一下自己有没有喷出鼻血来。

“呜……”突如其来的凉意击溃了尹柯最后的防线，自己就这么光着下半身坐在自己竹马的身上，要是妈妈知道，不知道会多生气，他不禁蜷缩了自己的身体。

罗渽民看着身上蜷的像个小虾子似的尹柯，露在外面的肌肤都附上了一层淡淡的粉色，让罗渽民更是爱不释手。罗渽民张开双手，抚摸过尹柯的全身。红得滴血的耳垂，修长的脖颈，结实的胸肌，红肿的乳珠，纤细的腰肢，浑圆的臀部，这一切都让罗渽民流连。

尹柯被他摸的浑身打着抖，温热的手掌抚过自己的肌肤，而离去的时候又被晚风带走了热度。尹柯夹紧了自己的双腿，想要把双腿间鼓起来的小帐篷藏匿起来，却被罗渽民一眼发现。罗渽民轻轻探了手过去，温柔地抚摸着渐渐挺立的青芽。

“唔…啊…渽民…别…呜……”尹柯抓着罗渽民的手腕。

“要小柯先释放出来一次才行呢，没事的，会很舒服的。”罗渽民上下缓缓套弄着，感受到尹柯渐渐放松下来的身体，他才慢慢提高手速。尹柯很少自己做这些事情，甚至有些时候都是在梦里释放的，如今这么大张着腿坐在罗渽民身上，被人用手服侍着，这还是第一次。尹柯咬着嘴唇，生怕自己再发出些奇怪的声音。

罗渽民听不到尹柯的声音，抬头一看却发现他正咬着嘴唇，罗渽民吻了上去，尝出了淡淡的鲜血的味道，“叫出来就好，不要咬。”

尹柯点点头，却还是闭紧嘴巴，罗渽民见他不听自己的，心里也是有些生气，索性加快了手上的动作，非要逼着尹柯叫出声来不可。温热甚至可以说烫的手心包裹着少年的两个肉球，上下颠弄，还不时放在手心里揉搓，修长的手指拂过柱身，指腹磨蹭着上面凸起的青筋和褶皱，另一只手抠着冠头上的小眼，透明的液体顺着指尖儿流了满手。

尹柯第一次就被如此对待，早就丢盔卸甲弃不成军了。

“啊啊啊…嗯…不要…好痛…渽民…不要了…啊啊…真的不要了…别再碰那里了…呼呼…”

罗渽民觉得差不多了，尹柯早就已经攀着自己的肩膀沉溺于情欲之中了，他看准时机，趁着尹柯不注意，抠开包皮与冠头的缝隙，用指甲刮擦着里面的嫩肉，尹柯愣了愣，随即身子便不受控地发起抖来。

“啊啊啊啊！”

尹柯翘着屁股，塌下腰，几乎要把胸前的小红豆送进罗渽民口中一样，罗渽民也毫不客气，张口就咬住了已经涨大了一圈的乳晕和周边的白肉，尹柯尖叫着射了罗渽民一手。

“小柯真棒，做得真好。”罗渽民就着一手白浊探到尹柯身后去，尹柯还沉浸在高潮的余韵中不肯松开罗渽民的胳膊，罗渽民只好用安抚孩子的语气安慰他，一边亲一边夸，过了半晌，尹柯才恹恹地点了头，罗渽民这才又开始了手上的动作。

“唔……”罗渽民只伸入了一根手指，尹柯就难耐地叫了起来，罗渽民怕伤了他，只能先用这一根手指在穴里弯曲打转，让自己的宝贝小柯先适应一下。等到伸入了三指，罗渽民早就忍得满头大汗了，尹柯看他额头上粘着一缕汗湿的头发，自己也说不上来的心疼，索性头靠在他的肩膀上，伸着舌头舔吻着罗渽民的锁骨。他这么一舔不要紧，罗渽民心一惊手一抖，生生把扩张的手指捅进了一个新深度。

“啊…”

“没事吧？”罗渽民慌忙地抽出手来，抬头看着坐在自己身上的少年。

“没，没事…可以了…你进来吧…”尹柯伸手掏出了罗渽民关押了好久的胯下猛兽，它的热度跟刚刚抵在臀部的时候丝毫未减，尹柯把它拿出来的时候，他甚至在尹柯手里热烈地跳动了一下，仿佛是希望尹柯知道它的迫不及待。

尹柯脸涨得通红，握着这根巨物不知如何是好，罗渽民拉着他的手，引导他将火热对准自己的小穴。“真的能进去吗？”它看起来真的好大啊，尹柯有点害怕。

“来，慢慢坐下来。”罗渽民扶着他的腰，缓慢而坚定地把自己挤进了尹柯的身体，只开了个头，罗渽民就快被尹柯湿热的小穴逼疯，穴口正好卡在自己的冠头下，穴肉此时还不知死活地吮吸着刚塞进的冠头，自己的心上人正因为努力吞吃而轻吟不断，罗渽民忍得太阳穴的青筋都要爆出来。尹柯这边也没有好到哪里去，在自己的认知中，身后那处从来都不曾与性爱有过联系，然而如今，尹柯却不得不拼命放松自己，扭着腰来吞咽着身后凶猛破开自己身体的凶器，更可怕的是，散去了一开始被撑裂的苦楚，身后反倒丝丝缕缕地涌上了令人酥麻的痒意。

尹柯受不住这么长时间苦痛又甜蜜的折磨，他直接挥掉了罗渽民扶着他腰的双手，狠狠心一屁股坐了下去，粗长坚硬的肉刃被他一气吞了进去，被宛若鸡蛋大小的冠头重重地擦过肉穴里的每一处，尹柯爽得几乎双眼翻白。

罗渽民被附过来缠绕搅紧的穴肉夹的理智尽失，直接抱着尹柯两团雪白的软肉开始了狂风暴雨般的凶猛进攻。尹柯抱着他的脖子，才没有被他异常凶狠的动作撞的飞出去。

“啊…嗯…渽民…啊…好深…轻点…额啊…慢…”尹柯的呻吟在身下人的不断挺进中变得支离破碎，穴口处的嫩肉被不断的抽出，在外面绽开一朵肉花后，又被粗鲁地捅了进去，粘腻的肠液在不断的活塞运动中飞溅的到处都是，两人身下的草叶子上都挂着亮晶晶的小水珠。

“不行了…嗯…渽民…啊…渽民…好舒服…怎么会…嗯…啊啊啊……”尹柯狂乱地甩着头，衣衫不整，满身艳色的他跟平日里好学生的形象早已相差万里，口中不知说的什么，更多的全是些淫辞艳语罢了。

“啊…呼呼…”

罗渽民烧红了眼睛，掰过尹柯的脸，就是一顿狂亲，恨不得将这十年的份儿一起补上。尹柯顺从地仰起脖子，将自己的弱点暴露在敌人眼前，罗渽民毫不犹豫地啃了上去，没过多久，尹柯身上就全是青青紫紫的斑驳痕迹了。

“我现在身上都是你的印记了。”尹柯摸了摸肩膀上罗渽民刚刚咬出血痕的牙印，笑得天真。

罗渽民愣了一下，随后就着与他相连的姿势，托着尹柯站了起来，让他双手撑着面前的这棵树，自己则是后入的方式猛捅了进去。

“啊啊啊！”姿势突然的改变，粗壮的火热在尹柯穴里翻搅的厉害，涨的尹柯呜呜咽咽地哭叫起来。罗渽民咬着尹柯的后颈，冲刺到一个前所未有的深度。

“啊！呜呜！”尹柯缩紧了屁股，罗渽民不知捅在了他哪里，后穴里的麻痒顺着脊椎爬上大脑，一瞬间几乎令他站都站不住。

罗渽民向着那个点发起了猛攻。

“啊啊…不要…不要…渽民…求你…太刺激了…我受不了…呜啊…不…呜呜…求你…啊…求你…”

“小柯乖，再忍一下。”

“啊…不行…忍不住…呜呜…好酸…好痛…”

尹柯到最后也不知道自己在说些什么，只知道随着脑海中一道白光乍现，等他再回过神时，自己正光裸着大腿跪在柳树下，而身后的罗渽民早就已经退出来，但双腿和身后的粘腻感觉证实着他们刚刚的确共赴巫山。

罗渽民半搂着尹柯，用手指抠挖着穴里的残留，又用纸巾简单的整理了一下尹柯凌乱的下身。

“小柯刚刚很棒。”

“不要拿哄小孩子的语气跟我说话。”尹柯脸上的红还没有退去，他正气呼呼地瞪着罗渽民。尽管自己的确是允许了他的行为，但是没想到这个人居然那么恶劣，一点亏都不吃的。

“小柯刚刚太诱人了嘛。”罗渽民整理完两人的衣服，正想带着尹柯回家，运气好说不定待会儿还会有一发，一转头却看见尹柯把自己刚刚穿好的衣服扯的凌乱不堪，一时失了言语。

“我不能跟你回家，”尹柯晃了晃刚刚被扔在一边的手机，就在他们刚刚酣畅淋漓的时候，妈妈、陶西和邬童早就开始了轮番轰炸，“他们在找我，我这一身跟你回家，那我回去怎么跟他们解释，你会被我连累的。”

身上的痕迹起码两天才能消，现在被父母他们看见，自己无所谓，罗渽民又要被牵扯进来。尹柯捏着手机，又想出了新的计划，自己妈妈如此看重颜面，那么自然不会……

罗渽民不管尹柯是怎样的计划，但他实在放心不下尹柯自己一个人呆在这了无人烟的校园里，在久劝不听后，尹柯允许了罗渽民躲在树后看着自己，但只要尹柯的父母或者老师一到，那么罗渽民就必须按照尹柯指给他的路线，原路回家。

到家还要发短信。罗渽民简直要爱死尹柯这个小奶包了。

尹柯拖着沉重的步伐，一步步走向棒球场上的长椅上，他知道邬童会来这里，最佳人选自然是要第一个找到他才好。尹柯这么想着又把自己短袖的领口扯得更开，露出罗渽民刚刚耕耘过的痕迹，裤子上的绳子还没系，尹柯也不打算系了。

他躺在长椅上，偷偷看着罗渽民的方向，夜很深了，尹柯小小地打了个哈欠，眼睛也渐渐地眯了起来，他偏了一下头，中加门口的那个身影好像是邬童……

……

罗渽民回家的时候已经将近三点，但他没有忘记把到家的暗号发给尹柯。他躲在树后面，目睹了邬童找到尹柯的全过程，那种惊慌失措是罗渽民这种转学生在邬童脸上不曾见过的，可邬童不会知道这是自己的杰作，罗渽民有些失落。邬童甚至像电视剧里演的那样，用衣服把尹柯裹起来，玛丽苏的好笑，但罗渽民的确在担心尹柯是不是会冷。

再接着，就是尹柯的父母和陶西的赶到。有一刻，尹柯的父母甚至以为这一切是邬童干的，罗渽民在树下又好气又好笑。棒球场上因为尹柯妈妈的无理指责，三个成年人顿时吵成一片，而罗渽民却只担心会不会把小柯吵醒。看起来仿佛没有结束的争吵断送在邬童的一声怒吼，原本被罗渽民看轻的含糊口音在此刻竟也说的有模有样，声音之大躲在树后的罗渽民都听得清清楚楚。尹柯的妈妈被邬童怼的无言以对，只剩下抱着儿子哭泣的份儿。

沉默了半晌，最后以尹柯爸妈抱着尹柯回家而退场，邬童和陶西站在球场上相顾无言，最后邬童狠踹了一跤长椅也离开了中加，陶西默默地跟在后面。

看来小柯的计划还算成功。罗渽民顺着小路走进了黑夜。


End file.
